nidfandomcom-20200213-history
Reala
Reala (リアラ Riara) is a First-level Nightmaren and one of the primary antagonists of the series. Created along with NiGHTS to be Wizeman's right hand, Reala is obedient towards his creator and leads the Nightmaren army. As all Nightmaren, Reala is sexless, though appears somewhat more masculine than NiGHTS. Reala and NiGHTS are "siblings" with both equal flying and acrobatic skills. In contrast to NiGHTS' kind and loyal personality, Reala is cruel and insidious. Due to their equal skills and opposing personalities, NiGHTS and Reala are strong rivals. Physical appearance Reala's signature colors are red and black. In the original Saturn game Reala had a purple ruffled collar, yellow fingers (possibly gloves) and a vest that appears to be open with a diamond patterned chest. He was redesigned for Journey of Dreams; sporting a mask called a Persona, a symbol of loyalty to Wizeman. It is gold with a pink jewel in the center with black feathers on the edges. His vest is closed over his chest and has a flame/swirl pattern. He wears arm guards and hip-plates with a similar design and fingerless gloves. Powers and Abilities In Journey of Dreams, his abilities have been shown throughout the game. Like NiGHTS, he has acrobatic skills and flight. Shown in Lost Park and Delight City, he summons a cage which traps NiGHTS or he orders his underlings called "Goodles" to do so. Same in not Will's Dream, but Helen's Dream as well, he creates a paraloop by creating a red circle which teleports the visitor to someone else's dream. Some people might call it "Dark Paraloop" or a "Black Paraloop" to some people since this ability itself is still unnamed. In Delight City and Bellbridge boss fights, Reala can summon Mare Balloons which can attack the enemy. Also like NiGHTS, Reala has the ability to shapeshift. However, that is only seen in Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed. NiGHTS into Dreams ]]Defaulted as the boss for Elliot's Stick Canyon Dream, Reala has one of the very few spoken lines in the game. After a zoom-in of him on his throne, he stands, pointing at NiGHTS while declaring "Bedishino NiGHTS!" which is a slang term for "Let's go NiGHTS!". The pronunciation caused some confusion among English speaking audiences and was cleared up by an interview with Yuji Nakahttp://www.nightsintodreams.com/?p=1343. The player must paraloop Reala three times in order to defeat him, after which you don't see him again. Defeating Reala unlocks a two player option in the Sega Saturn NiGHTS into Dreams but in the remake for the PlayStation 2 it was taken out. NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams In NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, Reala wears a Persona mask given by Wizeman to represent loyalty to his master. He is given a British accent in Journey of Dreams to fit the style of the game. Reala also has a more frequent role in Will's dream than in Helen's dream, but appears in her story almost immediately and plays a larger part in the reveal of NiGHTS identity to Helen. Will's Dream After Will enters Nightopia and meets the Nightopians, they leave in fear as Reala appears behind Will and Owl. Reala orders the Nightmarens to capture NiGHTS and says will join them again shortly before flying away. In the Lost Park world Will is walking alone with Owl, giving Reala a chance to capture him. Reala threatens Will to keep NiGHTS at bay so he can imprison NiGHTS. NiGHTS pleads with Reala to let Will go, which Reala does, only to teleport Will into Helen's dream, Crystal Castle instead. After Chamelan is defeated, Wizeman grows frustrated with Reala and decides to let Cerberus, a vicious monster that eats all in its path, take care of NiGHTS, much to Reala's surprise. Deciding to try and imprison NiGHTS himself, Reala appears before NiGHTS as they sit alone playing their flute. When NiGHTS tries to brush him off, he admonishes them for being so "uncouth to a fellow Nightmaren" much to NiGHTS' discomfort and Will's shock. Reala warns NiGHTS of Wizeman's thinning patience and how he has no desire to face Wizeman's wrath in NiGHTS' stead. The two battle, with NiGHTS emerging as the victim, so Reala fakes serious injury to trick NiGHTS into letting their guard down, allowing themselves to be captured once more. Reala was actually wounded in the battle however, and leaves to recover. Helen's Dream Reala arrives immediately in Helen's Dream after the door to Nightopia appears, and attacks NiGHTS, pinning its against the door to Aqua Garden. After few brief taunts towards Helen, Reala pushes NiGHTS into Nightopia and traps them inside a NiGHTS Capture. When Girania is defeated, Reala fearfully informs Wizeman of the news and attempts to assure his master as they send Bomamba out, only to fail to capture NiGHTS. Wizeman orders Reala to deal with this himself. Reala appears before Helen and NiGHTS when they enter Memory Forest, telling NiGHTS to "cut the act" and calling them "sibling", before grabbing them by the shoulder. He makes it appear as though NiGHTS had been helping to collect the Ideya and reveals them as a Nightmaren. NiGHTS is too ashamed by Helen's speechless reaction to act, as Reala taunts her, discreetly drawing a portal that sends her to Will's Dream, Delight City, and imprisoning NiGHTS again before leaving them in the care of Queen Bella. Bellbridge In the True Ending, Reala appears after the children free NiGHTS, who furiously calls Reala a coward and demands that he release them. Reala responds by calling NiGHTS a puppet who can only use their power with the help of Visitors, to which NiGHTS angrily retorts that Reala is the one who is a puppet for Wizeman, angering him and causing him to drop Will and Helen. NiGHTS calls for another one-on-one fight to decide which one of them is the 'mere puppet', ending with Reala's defeat and final appearance in the game. While he too would be erased from existence by Wizeman's death, NiGHTS is shown to have survived, and his final status is unknown. Reala's boss follows the same pattern as the first time, grab the floating ball objects and target Reala before he can do the same to cause damage. Reala will now react more quickly and will stall in the air less, as well as taking five hits instead of three. This fight has a rock-remix of the Nights and Reala theme called NiGHTS and Reala ~Theme of a Tragic Revenge~. Appearances comics.]] In Christmas Nights into Dreams, Reala can be unlocked by setting the Sega Saturn clock to April 1st. Reala makes a similar cameo in the Dreamcast party game, Sonic Shuffle. If the internal clock is set to April 1st, the host character, Lumina Flowlight, will be replaced by Reala. This is a visual change only, as Reala has the same voice and dialogue as Lumina. He also filled a role in Archie Comics' 3 comic mini-series based on NiGHTS into Dreams and came back for their second installment of another 3 comic mini series where Reala had control over Nightmare after Wizeman's death. His most recent appearance is in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams for the Nintendo Wii. Reala is also a playable character in Sega Superstar Tennis ''and was confirmed, Along with NiGHTS to be playable in ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed, where he has a Goodle nightmaren on his back as Reala acts as the vehicle. Reala appears in the Sonic and Megaman crossover, Worlds Unite. After a fight with NiGHTS at the Dream Gate is interrupted by Strom Eagle and Storm Owl, two Mavericks working for Sigma, the two Nightmarens defeat the two robots with the timely help of Tails and Air Man. When NiGHTS agrees to aid the heroes, Reala accompanies them under the orders of Wizeman, who does not want Sigma to challenge his conquest for Nightopia. Relationsips NiGHTS: Reala both hates and pities NiGHTS for its betrayal to Wizeman and the likely punishment that awaits. Often in Journey of Dreams '', Reala will attempt to talk NiGHTS into rejoining Wizeman before imprisoning it and has no qualms about manipulating NiGHTS or the Visitors to do so. Their relationship prior to the betrayal is unknown, but is hinted to have been close in one way or another. "Siblings" and the only 1st Level Nightmaren, they share similar abilities; making any clashes between them a close match. '''Wizeman the Wicked:' As Wizeman's loyal number one henchman, Reala both respects and greatly fears his Master. He desires nothing more than pleasing Wizeman and help make his plans reality. The Visitors: Reala either ignores Visitors or uses their emotions to aid in the capture of NiGHTS, manipulating them or otherwise incapacitating them to get them out of the way. He usually speaks to them in a patronizing or condescending tone. Owl: Reala interacted with him once calling the bird an "old-timer" telling said character to stay out of this before he threatened Will in Lost Park. Owl also interacted with him telling him not to harm the visitor, but to no avail. Trivia * Claris is the only character from both games that Reala has appeared in who hasn't met him. * If you listen closely to the level music Frozen Bell, Take The Snow Train, you'll hear notes from Reala's theme song, NiGHTS and Reala, worked into the music score. * Reala is the one of two characters in the series to have a spoken line in every game he appeared in (barring Sonic Pinball Party), the only character whose voice actor is different with each appearance and the character with the most voice actors (currently 3). * Reala seems to bear a resemblance to The Emperor, the final boss in SEGA's House of the Dead 2. * It has been confirmed in an interview with Yuji Naka that the spoken words before Reala's fight are: "Beadichinoa NiGHTS" Which, according to Naka, means "Lets go, NiGHTS" in a fictional language created for the game's setting and partially based on Japanese slang.http://www.nightsintodreams.com/?p=1343 This caused a lot of confusion and speculation among the English speaking audience as the line sounded like "There is no NiGHTS". *Reala's name may be based on the word, "reality", which is considered the opposite of what is dreamed or imagined. * Reala spoke a little French when he said, "Coward? Moi?" That could be from his voice actor, Casey Robertson. * He is one of the few characters who have a red and black color scheme. The other is Shadow the hedgehog. * In some theories, it is unknown if Reala is able to dualize with visitors like NiGHTS can. However, they have some things in common: - They are good at flying - Have the same abilities (Paraloop, Acrobat mode and Drill Dash) - Are able to shapeshift. * Reala is the first to appear at the Dream Gate in Helen's story. Wizeman is the other in both stories. References ru:Реала Category:Characters Category:Nights into Dreams Characters Category:Journey of Dreams Characters Category:Nightmarens Category:Nightmarens (Nights into Dreams) Category:Nightmarens (Journey of Dreams)